The Most Formidable Foe
by EpicCj
Summary: Raven Branwen was many things; headstrong, direct, ambitious, smart. All to which she used to her advantage in battle and in everyday activities. She had taken down many a foe without much trouble and it was just the way she liked it. But today, she was faced with an obstacle that was beyond her. Something that she couldn't just take down by herself.


Raven Branwen was many things; headstrong, direct, ambitious, smart. All to which she used to her advantage in battle and in everyday activities. She had taken down many a foe without much trouble and it was just the way she liked it. But today, she was faced with an obstacle that was beyond her. Something that she couldn't just take down by herself.

She stood frozen in shock, watching the creature circle around her. It would land on something, then use its wings to fly around again. It seemed the beast had no real sense of direction or plan, just choose to fly around aimlessly. Her odachi lay only a few feet away from her, but it was in enemy territory and the risk of getting close to the monster was too high. The Raven realized something.

It was mocking her. Taunting her.

It flew right towards her head and Raven wasted no time dodging out of the way. She snapped her attention back to the monster who was busy flying around in another circle before flying back her way. A lump felt like it was forming in her throat. She jumped out of the way again, this time being able to her the rapid flitting of the abomination's wings. If only she could think straight, she just couldn't seem to bring herself to. Then the door to the dorm opened revealing the rest of the members from Team STRQ.

"Hey Rae! We're back!" Taiyang exclaimed happily.

"Stay back!" Raven warned, never taking her eyes off the intruder from before.

"Raven?" Summer asked stepping into the room fully. Worry was written all over her features as she stared at her teammate who was backed against the desk. "Is everything alright?"

"I said stay back! Before it comes after you too!" The three friends gave each other confused glances.

"Raven let us help you! What's wrong?" Tai took a step closer to her only to have the desklamp thrown at him.

"There's nothing you can do!" Raven gripped at the desk's edge. "It's all over." She whispered.

 _Ignorant fools._ Raven clenched her teeth as she stared at the enemy. She cursed herself for not having more strength to get rid of such a formidable opponent. It made her look weak and Raven Branwen definitely wasn't weak. Qrow looked at his sister, then followed her gaze to what she was staring.

"Goddammit Raven." He groaned. He pushed past Summer and Taiyang who were still completely in the dark about the situation. He went over to the where Raven stared and wiped a hand over his face.

"Rae it's just a fucking fly."

"A FLY?" Taiyang burst out laughing until he had to hold his sides. "RAVEN BRANWEN IS SCARED OF FLIES?!"

"Taiyang," Summer quietly pleaded, looking from Raven to Tai that was rolling on the floor. She tried to hide the grin that was beginning to form on her face but she couldn't help the giggle that came out.

Qrow rolled his eyes and used his hands to catch and incase the insect. He moved over to the window and pushed it open, unclasping his hands to let it free to the outside world. When he turned back around Raven was staring at him with wide eyes, still frozen in place.

"It's gone now. Chill out." Qrow assured. Raven returned to her stoic posture and walked over to her bed, stepping on Taiyang in the process.

"Ow! Hey!" The blonde complained. Raven ignored him in favor to picking up her odachi and throwing it at the trashcan. Her pillow followed in suit, then the blanket that draped over it, then the sheet then the-

"R-Raven stop that!" Summer rushed over to her (stepping on Taiyang in the process) and grabbed at her arm. Raven looked directly into Summer's eyes with a scowl.

"It touched everything." She simply replied.

"Raven it was just an innocent insect." Summer retaliated softly. "It didn't do you or your belongings any harm."

"Nonsense, that monster has contaminated everything and I will not make use of varmint exposed items."

"Christ Rae, you've been doing this since we were is enough." Qrow walked over to the trashcan, stepping onto Taiyang in the process, and began to gather his twin's things.

"Ow, friggin stop stepping on me!" Tai protested.

"Then move." Qrow answered before stepping on him again.

"Qrow quit it!" Summer bent down towards the pouting blonde and began to console him quiety.

Qrow dumped Raven's things onto her bare bed, ignoring the intense glare she was shooting at his way.

"Qrow put that back." She ordered.

"Stop being stupid." He shot back.

"Qrow."

"Raven."

" _Qrow."_

" _Raven."_

"Guys," Summer shyly interrupted. "Please don't fight." Both twins looked to their leader then back at each other.

"Tell you what," Qrow sighed. "I'll wash and scrub everything you thing it touched personally, if you put your fucking big girl panites on and stop freaking out about something so small as little insects."

"You mean the scum of all Remnant?" Raven corrected. Qrow narrowed his eyes.

" _Whatever._ Do we have a deal or not." Raven looked at her brother then back at her tainted belongings.

"Deal." She finally agreed. "And I expect you to clean every little speck of the room that fiend even flew by." Qrow rolled his eyes.

"You're so dramatic."

"Don't worry Raven, Tai and I will help too!" Summer added happily.

"Thank you." The other girl nodded.

"I can't believe _the_ Raven Branwen is afraid of bugs." Taiyang snickered from his place on the floor. Raven sashayed over and gripped up his collar.

"And if anyone finds out about the events that unfolded today, I will personally kill you and feed your remains to grimm. Got it?" Tai shrunk backwards and held out his hands in surrender.

"Got it."

* * *

First RWBY and it's crack lol. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
